


Silenced

by 801obsession



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/801obsession/pseuds/801obsession
Summary: A post-apocalyptic world overrun with unstoppable amounts of evil, and only the rarest of rare beings; Sinless, to destroy them.  The story of a 16 year old girl born within the sinless project.  A nearly illegal project that does more bad than good.  A romance within this world, let alone for her, is to be quite interesting.  Read the story to find out more. :)





	

Sunlight bleeds into the sky, bathing the darkness in every possible shade of bloody crimson. The grass dances to the rhythm of the wind with a perniciously slow sway. The insects and birds all sing a swan song for the world that had been put to death.  
Gas smothers the air, dyeing it a sickly shade of green and purple. These cement towns drown in the scent of murder and treachery. The cracks in the minds of the “Silenced” started to grow and thrive, unleashing beasts of a new mind and body out into the world. Thick heavy breathing and perturbed screams ricochet off of each other in the cold dank mist. This is the playground of The Silenced. They rape, ravage, kill, torture, and seemingly “play” with each other in the most twisted sense of the word. All of the Silenced have taken on the visage of their soul. The entirety of their existence is grotesque and putrid… The silenced desire nothing more than but to indulge themselves on their twisted needs. They dine on the suffering and terror of the innocent ones, otherwise known as the “Sinless”.  
The Sinless are pure white souls that cleanse and purify all surrounding air and terrain. They are free of all impurities and bathe you in a hallowed light. Although the Sinless are very rare, they still walk the earth trying to evacuate all of the erroneous substance that strangle the air. All sinless are kept in a military facility until they are fully able to harness and use their abilities appropriately. The Sinless can be created, as well. It’s the hardest operation in the universe to create a bonafide Sinless. Most attempts are unsuccessful and they typically end up as extremely corrupted Silenced. However, on supremely rare occasions, they end up creating “Irregulars”. Irregulars are neither Sinless nor Silenced. However, they embody both of the species’ traits. They are kept under strict surveillance quarantine containment in a remote area to the east of Inspheria. 

 

This is my story… The story of an Irregular.

 

I remember the day I was born, being in my natural parent’s womb… I was encased in an indescribable warmth that I’ve never felt since. As I was birthed, I recall a different color invading my eyes from the thin curtain of my eyelids. It was so perplexing for me as a newborn. Especially since I was so cold, all previous warmth had evaded me. It was like I was standing completely soaked in the middle of the Arctic. I basically was. I remember choking until some foul object was shoved down my throat and removed whatever was asphyxiating me. I cried and cried, I was so disoriented and I was experiencing all these new things. They severed my optic nerve so I couldn’t be tainted with the visions of this unclean world. They decided it was acceptable for me to be able to hear and smell as well as touch… at least for the time being. Eventually, a week after I was born, they removed all of my remaining senses and I was left with nothing.  
The way I grew up was extremely sheltered and cold. I no longer felt pain because they severed my pain receptors then proceeded to evacuate all other senses. They performed a surgery on my brain. They cut off all cognitive ability that I was forming and they inserted pre-formed connections. I had basically become a machine. I had a 250 IQ and “Sinless” thoughts “installed” into my brain. I had no curiosity. I had no emotion. Only when I was at the pique of my physicality would they remove it to see if the current connections I had could reform and reactivate.  
Sinless are formed when it is of their own will that they protect and heal. When I turned 16 and they removed my handicap, I was practically dead. I had no brain activity… I was the closest anyone could ever be to dead. I couldn’t think… I was a vegetable. The patterns of brain activity that had formed were still there but I couldn’t run them. I needed a kick start. I had no senses so they reconnected them. I could now feel everything I had never felt before. It was a rebirth. I was completely overwhelmed with new senses, it deluged me all in an instant. Lights started flashing in my mind, I had a full grand-mal seizure. Convulsing and shaking.  
The following days they reintroduced me to everything, and after 2 years I had finally regained full control over my body. I had free will. Everything was successful so far. Then… the test came.  
The test was to see if I had truly become a sinless. They put me into a cement room completely decorated with decay and ruin. In the center of the room on a solid stone pedestal, laid a single black feather. My only instructions were to touch the object in the room. I reached forward with a shaking pale hand. The tip of my finger nearly grazed the feather when white surged from each vane of the feather to the next, flooding it with color. The colors mixed and blended causing a commotion in its configurement. However, the undiluted pale white couldn’t completely overpower the black. A silvery shade of gray was all I was able to conjure and stain the feather with. I hear collective sighs of disappointment and anger from surrounding areas. Red flashed around the perimeter of the room with moving lettering that read “FAILED.” A dropping feeling in my chest occurred. The blood coursing through my veins grew cold. That feeling surged upward from my body to my brain. My skin bubbled with this new sensation. The door I entered the room from, slowly creaked open. A sharp pain intruded my skin. Everything grew dark as I fell. That was the day I had gained my new label as an “Irregular”.


End file.
